


I Can Help You [Moriarty x Reader]

by Thrivinghuman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, F/M, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, Moriarty - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrivinghuman/pseuds/Thrivinghuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious man shows up at your work and proposes a business deal, a highly illegal business deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Help You [Moriarty x Reader]

You were cleaning the round tables as he walked in, soaked head to toe from the rain that was falling hard outside the café's panorama windows.

"Excuse me sir, but we're closed for the day" You said apologetically and wiped your hands on your washed out jeans. 

He looked towards you and smiled when your gazes met. His dark hair was wet and clung to his handsome face, for some reason you couldn't help but to blush slightly from the thoughts of him being good looking.

"Oh, sorry dear, I had no idea!" He said in a soft voice that caused shivers to run down your spine.

You smiled and walked behind the counter, starting the kettle.

"Tea, I presume?" He smiled and nodded, you reached for two teacups on the shelves behind you and turned to look at him "Mind if I join?"

He let out a short laugh.

"No, not at all" 

You looked down to blush and smiled to yourself, why he had this effect on you was a mystery to you, but you liked it. He watched you work in silence and it was hard not to blush even harder when you felt his gaze on your back, why was he staring?

"What's your name dear?" He suddenly spoke and you turned your head around to take a quick look at him.

"_____" You answered and then went back to cut a leftover sandwich "May I ask who's wondering?"

The man smiled and gave you a grateful nod when you handed over a plate with one of the sandwich halves. You turned around and went to get the tea.

"James, but I prefer to be called Jim" He told you with a soft voice.

You put the kettle, the cups, sugar and some biscuits on a tray and took everything to the round table Jim had decided to sit down at. He poured the tea as you sat down and you watched the liquid bob up and down in the white cup.

"Sugar?" Jim asked as he put the kettle down, you nodded.

"Yes, please"

The both of you fell silent, sipping on your tea and nibbling on your sandwiches. A few minutes went by before Jim spoke.

"Does the name Sherlock Holmes tell you anything?"

You froze mid-sip and looked up at the handsome man before you. The anger flamed up inside your chest and you could feel your face harden, you hated that name.

"Why do you ask?" You retorted sharply and put down your mug a little harsher than necessary.

You took a quick glance at his face and there was something in his eyes, you couldn't put a finger to what it exactly were but it reminded you of excitement. The chair scraped loudly when you stood up and took everything back behind the counter, even his cup and plate, you didn't care if he wasn't finished.

"Just out of curiosity" Jim answered.

You stopped putting everything away and turned around to look at him with a hard stare. He didn't even seemed faced by your sudden change of mood.

"Curiosity is a dangerous thing, James" You said, putting emphasis on his name.

With harsh steps you walked over the door and grabbed the handle, turning it and pretended that the goose bumps forming on your skin from the cold air coming in didn't exist. You turned your eyes to Jim and, without words, told him to get the hell out of your sight. However, he just smiled as he got up from the chair. 

"I know what he did, (Y/N)" His words shocked you and you stared dumbfounded at him as he walked towards you.

Your grip on the handle slipped and the door closed shut, cutting away the noise of wind and rain and the café was left with a tense silence. 

"How do you know that?" You managed to ask with a strained voice, fear had begun to replace your anger.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that I can help you give him what he deserves" Jim smiled sweetly, which was strange considering the meaning behind his words.

You pushed past him and made your way towards the bathrooms to escape him, but you only made it halfway before his voice stopped you in your tracks. Without looking at him you listened to his words, your back turned to him whilst your clenched fists trembled.

"So you're just gonna let him get away with what he did? He is, after all, the reason behind your sister's death" You could hear his footsteps getting closer, but you made no attempts to move.

His breath against the nape of your neck gave away his position, directly behind you. You jumped when his fingers found their way up your arm. New bumps formed on your skin, but this time it seemed to be out of desire rather than the cold.

"I can help you, (Y/N)" He said softly as his fingers found your shoulder, caressing your shoulder blades to your collarbone in a repeated pattern "I can give you the revenge you've always wanted".

A deep sigh left your mouth when you felt his lips against your jaw, teeth scratching carefully against your skin. Light fingers continued to explore your arms, shoulders and hips as his soft kisses continued down your neck.

"So, do we have an agreement?" He whispered against your skin.

"Why do you need me, what part do I play in this?" You asked with difficulty, his lips and hands distracting you.

You could feel his teeth-showing smile and he squeezed your skin. He turned you around, staring into your eyes with a playful gaze, it made you smile a small smile yourself.

"Sherlock feels bad about what has happened and he would want to fix things between you two, he trusts you, I want that as an advantage" Jim explained, cupping a hand against your cheek.

You flickered your eyes between his, trying to untie whether what he was saying was the truth or not. Hell, you just met him about 20 minutes ago and now he proposed a business deal, a very illegal business deal you might add. However, what Sherlock Holmes did you was unforgivable, he was the whole reason you no longer had a sister and you felt it was more than right to let him pay for his deeds. A bigger smile crept up your face and placed a hand over Jim's that still remained on your cheek.

"You've got yourself a deal, James"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been very busy with school, work and also life I guess so that's why I haven't been uploading on here. Normally I'm under the evil hands of writer's block, but lately I've been getting so many ideas for what I can write about that it's starting to disappear and I'm so happy for it. So hopefully I'll upload more in the future.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos, a comment and subscribe to me!


End file.
